In multiparty households or offices that share a single phone number, it is common for someone in the premise to receive a call directed to someone else who is not at the premises at the time. Typically when this happens the receiving party either records a message or tells the called party how to go about reaching the intended party. Although this approach is helpful to the calling party, it can be undesirable for others in the household or office to answer calls unintended for them.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for forwarding calls.